The MAL-ICE Program
by FlorinaLyndis
Summary: Rick is forcibly volunteered into helping out the Morty school with their end of the year Rick/Morty match up, known as M.A.L-I.C.E.; which tests if the Mortys are ready to be matched with a permanent Rick. Rick is unfortunately paired up with the most insufferable Morty imaginable. - Incest, Creampie, Rough Sex, Clothed Sex, Verbal Humiliation
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

The day has finally come! I spent 90% of the time allotted for this exchange/secret santa trying to think of what the fuck to make this story about! Of coarse, once I finally think of something, it gets realllly out of hand lmao. So what was meant to be a oneshot is going to be a little series. It will likely have 4-5 chapters and be around 12-15k words. I'm sorry to my giftee for not having something complete (fuck exams and fuck how busy the holiday season is god dammit!) but I promise that this will be much better than some half-assed one shot. The entire story is outlined, so you can be sure this will get done in a reasonable time frame. :) Anyway, hope you and everyone else will enjoy! Love ya'll~

* * *

There was a squeal of delight that erupted from a particular Morty's mouth, muffled only by a rather strangely-shaped plush that was in the form of a grinning and familiar scientist, Rick Sanchez. Even as he'd held the plush to his face, he was simply so excited that he could barely contain it. Thoughts of possibilities and fun activities filled his brain as he'd rolled around on his mattress, giggling like a schoolgirl hopped up on sugar. There was an identical boy - the only difference between them being the fact that this other boy was wearing a V-neck shirt and wasn't sporting tons of Rick merchandise - on the bunk below him, very visibly annoyed as he'd banged his head against the pillow below his head. It seemed that Super Rick Fan Morty was keeping his bunkmate awake.

"Oh, geez, Rick Fan! For the love of - ! G - Go the hell to sleep!"

"I - I can't, V-Neck! I - I'm too excited~! We're f - finally getting paired up tomorrow!"

"I know that! Y - You, you've been saying that for the past TH - THREE HOURS. "

It couldn't be helped. After all, Super Rick Fan Morty was often made fun of by Ricks for being the number one Rick fan, and no one bothered to stick around - since they saw him as clingy. It was actually quite sad, but Rick Fan never let it get him down. After all, living at the Citadel insured that he got to see his favorite person every day, in some shape or form. In fact, he was looking forward to all the kinds of Ricks that he could possibly be paired up with, too.

"Well, y - yeah, I mean, I'm just really, really excited! I mean, what if I get paired with Super Fan Rick! H - He looks like he takes good care of Mortys! A - A - And Bubblegum Rick is soooooo cool~! O - Or Novelist Rick! M - Maybe he'd - he'd write a book about us!"

" GOD , I get it, Rick Fan, just GO TO SLEEP! "

V-Neck's yell alongside Rick Fan's incessant talking was enough to warrant a bang on the closest wall to them, the source of that being on the other side of the wall. That was universally taken by all of the Mortys to mean "You're being loud, please be quiet so that I can sleep." There was a groan from V-Neck and Rick Fan could hear the sound of covers being pulled up and the rustling of someone trying to settle into a comfortable position to sleep.

"Look, I get it, Rick Fan. R - Really, I do. Af - after all, you're me, and I - I'm you. I also want to

get paired up with a R - Rick… But it's t - tomorrow. We can be excited about it then. Good night."

Rick Fan was trying - while failing - to curb his excitement, but it seemed there was nothing he could do to avoid it. It wasn't long before V-Neck had fallen asleep and started snoring, though, so he'd silent squealed to try and get it out. This occurred several times and over the next couple of hours before he'd eventually tired himself out and let his eyelids droop down, allowing himself to fall into dreams.

Earlier that day, was just another day for most Ricks. There were the Ricks that worked honest jobs to make an honest living in the Citadel, and there were other Ricks that, rather simply, didn't. After all, the Citadel was as much of a living, breathing, and bustling city as any other, filled with as many Ricks as there were individuals in any universe. We're looking at one particular Rick right now, though, and this Rick was walking through the department store, the two black stripes on his shirt making him stand out from most other Ricks, alongside an expertly combed down tuft of hair that covered half of his face. The single eye that was visible seemed to be darting about suspiciously, seeming to be scanning around for everyone that was around him at that particular moment in time.

No one was watching. Perhaps he could safely make his move and not have to worry about the po-po on hot pursuit. Breathing out slowly, he'd steeled himself for the next step of his master plan and he'd stepped casually toward one of the shelves in the store, looking at all of the Morty Manipulator Chips that were on clearance. This particular model was out of production due to a malfunction in the circuit board that made Mortys hyper-sensitive in the genitals. Obviously, that meant that they weren't of any significant use in a battle, since Mortys have died from a swift kick in the balls. But that didn't mean they didn't do their job effectively. They still let a person control a Morty. As such, they could still be used for… collection purposes.

A hand pulled out from a pocket and made its way towards the chips, gripping onto a good fistful of them before pulling back and slowly - decisively - sliding that fistful back into the pocket. However, before the hand could return to the safety of the cloth container, the hand was retrained. Eyes widened as the guilty Rick turned his neck and noticed a Cop Rick had grabbed his hand. There was a slight struggle as he'd grimaced, not trying to draw too much attention as he'd tried to pull away. Unfortunately for him, Cop Rick was just a bit stronger than him. There was no getting away from this, it seemed.

"Give it up, Zero Rick. Just come with me and we can get your punishment in order."

"Ugh, whatever. I don't want to have to deal with this. I can just put them back and you can let me go and we can just go about the rest of our day being Ricks."

"No can do. You've got to spend awhile behind bars, at least so that you can pretend that you're learning your lesson. I know you won't because you're a goddamn Rick, but I'm Cop Rick for a reason. As you know in the Citadel, if you get caught then we make sure you know you fucked up."

Cop Rick pushed Zero's hand back into the pile and gripped his nerves in a way that made a pain shoot up the contained Rick's arm, causing him to cry out a bit and release all of the chips. Glaring at the cop, Zero tried to jerk his hand away again. Of course, Cop Rick wasn't having these shenanigans, so he'd held firm and had pulled Zero Rick's arm behind him, pushing it up to hold it against his back and causing him to cry out in pain one more time, this one a little louder. He'd held Zero in place for a moment before using his free arm to grab Zero's other arm and also hold that one down, guiding the edgelord to his office in the department store.

As they'd entered, Cop Rick tossed Zero into a chair and sighed, sitting at his desk and pressing a button to activate a mechanism in the chair - restraints shooting out from the back to hold him by his chest, from the armrests to hold down his arms, and from the legs to hold down his ankles - to hold Zero down. There was some struggling, but it was only for a few moments as Zero discovered that it would be futile. The single eye that was showing locked onto Cop Zero in a certain rage and annoyance. They'd stared at each other for awhile before Cop had lifted a hand to the bridge of his nose, pinching and massaging it as thoughts of what to do with Zero ran through his mind. It was already that time of the year… That… time of… the year…

"Look, I have a proposition for you. You can either do your time, do community service and muck up the shit of the Citadel, or you c-"

"Whatever. I'll do whatever that third option is. I can't get locked up tonight because I've got a show to practice for and I'm not spending my days picking up broken beer bottles and mopping up Rick vomit. I'm sure it'll be better than whatever 'community service' you'd have me do."

There was a bit of a twitch in his Cop Rick's eye and he found that he was particularly close to backhanding Zero in his goddamned mouth, but held himself back because he needed Zero to cooperate. Especially since they had a shortage this year and had to crack down harder on other Ricks just to get enough to run the program. As such, a gentle - but firm - hand was necessary.

"For the love of- Let me fucking finish, you piece of shit. But fine. I'm signing you up for the M.A.L-I.C.E. program."

"... What the fuck is that?"

"Mortys Are Lonely - Initial Change Engagement. It's the program that we Cop Ricks set up every Christmas to pair up Rickless Mortys."

"Why did you even need an acronym for that? Just call it the babysitting program or something; that's stupid. And the acronym is dumb too. Who let you guys name it that?"

"Don't question it, you- fucking, just- ugh. Okay, listen. Just do this program. It'll let you do whatever the fuck you want to do or need to do. Just with a Morty attached. Capiche?"

Zero Rick was visibly uncomfortable with that idea - not really gravitating with the idea of having a Morty. At the same time, though, Cop Rick was right. He could do what he wanted, with the caveat of having to drag a Morty around. It was a headache on a leash. Or rather a chain. Regardless of that, there were other things that had to be taken care of, so he might as well do it. How bad could taking care of a Morty possibly be? With a bit of a scowl on his lip, Zero nodded to Cop Rick and sighed in defeat.

"Alright sign me up. And let me out of this chair. My wrists are chafing."

"Fine. Meet up at the Seventh District station and we can get you paired up with a Morty. If you don't show up, we're showing up at your doorstep and gluing the Morty to your back."

With the press of a button, Zero Rick was released, reaching for and massaging each of the parts of his body that were being held down. He'd glared at Cop briefly before standing up and walking out, a grin on Cop Rick's face as he'd successfully gotten another Rick into M.A.L-I.C.E. and felt particularly good about it. Hopefully he could round up a few more before they all met up.

I hear Super Rick Fan Morty is in this pool.

This year again? Doesn't seem like any Rick will keep him. Even if this is supposed to be temporary, some Mortys stay with the Ricks that they're assigned to.

I wonder why. I hear he's a good lay. A real "Rick Fan," if you catch my drift. He'll do anything for a Rick.

Yeah, I heard that too. "Super," isn't it? Hell, I'll take him.

These sorts of things were being discussed by all of the Ricks that were gathered into the room. Quite a few of them seemed to be annoyed at being there, while there were a few who seemed to be volunteers. The Mortys were all gathered in another room and it seemed Cop Rick was able to gather enough "volunteers" for each Morty to get a Rick this year. He continued to count off to make sure none of the numbers were off, though, and left the Ricks to do what they wanted until the pairing time. In the corner, Zero Rick leaned against the wall with a pair of earbuds in his ears, jamming out to Linkin Park's "Crawling" and doing a simple headbang with his eyes closed.

In the other room over, Teacher Rick was explaining to the classroom of Mortys that they were going to be paired with a Rick for the holidays. It was simple: reach into a bucket and pull out a slip of paper with a dimension number written on it - that would be their Rick. All of the Mortys had a varying degree of excitement, some not really caring while others were happy to get back together with a Rick. Super Rick Fan was particularly excited and was clapping his hands together excitedly. He'd received a weird look here and there, but it didn't matter to him. He was going to be with another Rick this year!

Reaching out to V-Neck's sleeve, he'd pulled on it to try to get his attention. The other Morty simply rolled his eyes and pulled his arm away, scooting out of Rick Fan's reach. From that result, Super Rick Fan had simply looked back at the board and listened to Teacher Rick, smiling giddily and waiting his turn to pull out of the bucket. Soon enough, he'd pulled out of the bucket and saw the Rick to whom he was assigned. W-646260! Unfortunately for him, it was just the numbers and didn't describe which one he was with.

One by one, each Morty was brought into the room to find their Rick and - one by one - they each left. When Super Rick Fan came into the room he'd called out for his Rick, following suit as each Morty before him.

"U - Um… D - Dimension W-646260…? A - Are you here? W-646260?"

No response. Each Rick looked at each other with raised eyebrow. It seemed no one had any idea what this Morty was talking about and they'd ignored him. Before he could even find his Rick, the next Morty walked in, called out the dimension, and off they went. Super Rick Fan's heart ached, but he was hopeful still. Maybe this Rick was in the bathroom or something? Yeah, that had to be it! Not losing hope, he'd taken a seat that wasn't occupied and let his legs swing, waiting patiently to see any Rick walk in.

Before too long, the last Morty walked through and left with his Rick. Super Rick Fan's smile had since formed into a frown, not understanding. He'd called out to W-646260 several times and had never gotten a response since coming out of the room. The room appeared to be empty of everyone else except for him… Or at least only appeared to be. As his eyes darted about and tears began to well at the edges of his eyesight, he'd caught sight of a Rick leaning against the wall in the corner, head down and eyes closed. Hope filled his heart again and Super Rick Fan ran over to the Rick, waving his arms excitedly. Then realizing that the Rick's eyes were closed, he'd stopped in front of the black-stripe-shirt Rick and tapped him on the shoulder, causing the older man to open one eye slowly and look at who was tapping on him.

Sighing tiredly, he'd lifted a hand to pull an earbud from one of his ears, taking the other one out as well and pocketting them. His eyes traced up and down the Morty, the most obvious things standing out being the Rick-themed hat and shirt, along with the Rick plushie this Morty held in one of his hands and the other hand holding a paper with his dimension number on it. It became obvious who this Morty was, hearing the rumors.

"I guess you're my Morty for the next couple of months, huh?"

"Hehehe, yep~! Z - Zero Rick, right? I - I didn't know this was your di - dimension number!"

"Yeah. I don't give it out all willy nilly, like some Ricks. I like my privacy. I'd make a note of that, if I were you."

"W - W - Will do, R - Rick!"

"And, please. Please. Call me Zero. Rick is a stupid name."

Morty was confused by Zero's disdain for his own name, nodding slowly as he'd registered the request and smiled brightly. Rick's eyes squinted and he'd grimaced at the thought of being paired with this Morty. He was far too… happy.

"S - Sure, Zero! I - I mean, I don't hate the name R - Rick. I'm a Rick F - Fan, after all! But anything for you!"

"... Whatever, let's… let's just go."

As Zero pushed off of the wall, Super Rick Fan was very visibly excited. After all, he'd finally been paired with his Rick and he wanted nothing more than to go on adventures with him. It was something he'd craved since the last Rick he was with. Of course, Super Rick Fan had no idea why he'd been left at the Citadel. The last Rick he was with last year had disappeared into a crowd of Ricks and had never come back for him. Super Rick Fan was convinced that it was a simple mistake, though. That's how he'd ended up back in the Morty Academy with the rest of the Mortys that had been abandoned during the C-137 incident. Regardless of that, though, he was back in a pair, and he couldn't be happier!

Zero, on the other hand, had been Mortyless for years. He'd found them to be insufferable and he'd done a good job avoiding them for so long. The fact that Cop Rick had caught him this time and he was forced into this? Well, it was still better than the other options. Now he'd have to deal with this Morty for the next couple of months. It didn't matter though. This was only temporary. Soon he'd been solo again and he wouldn't have to worry about taking care of this god damned kid. His stomach rumbled as he'd thought this, and he'd let out an annoyed sigh.

"So, I'm hungry. What do you like to eat, or whatever?"

"Wh - Whatever you want, Zero~ I'm down to eat a - anything!"

"Well… Pizza it is… Let's go."

* * *

Do you guys like it thus far? We hope so! :)  
We'd love it if you left comments/faved/follwed to the story, etc.

More to come soon!  
Feel free to read our other stories too for Rick and Morty! :]


	2. Chapter 2

There was a silence as Zero was bent over his work table, looking downward at a magnifying glass that was focused upon a small object. The entire room was lit only by the lamp on his desk, shining down upon the trinket that he was working on - which appeared to be a pair of glasses. It seemed that he was laboring over them for quite awhile, and this became apparent when a beam of light found its way into the room, Rick Fan having opened the door. Zero groaned as he'd kept his focus on the glasses in his hands, eyes not moving away from his work. Rick Fan was curious, so he'd stepped into the room, a smile on his lips and a skip in his step. Hearing the Morty enter into his workspace, Zero had put the the glasses down and lifted a hand to rub the bridge of his nose, turning around and holding his hand out to Morty to stop him from moving.

"Wh - What do you want? I'm busy ."

"W - Well, Zero, I'm… Uh…"

Before Rick Fan could say his next words, his stomach had let off an echoing rumble, signifying what he'd walked into the room for. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was in the room for after that. Before the words could even come out of his mouth, though, Rick Fan had noticed what Zero was working on and his eyes had began to spark with curiosity. He hadn't moved from where he was standing on account of Rick having given the wordless command of staying in place, but he'd pointed at the curious pair of glasses that had been resting under the magnifying glass.

"Ooooh, what are those~? They look interesting! They remind me of a glasses-wearing Morty from the Academy!"

Rick was wondering what the hell Morty was talking about for the briefest of moments before realizing he was talking about the glasses he was working on. Rolling his eyes, he'd put the glasses down and spun around in his chair, rubbing his temples in an attempt to fight the growing headache that was developing in his head. Rick's eyes thinned like knives and he'd glared at "his Morty," clearly annoyed with his presence. Rick Fan seemed to be oblivious to his contempt, though, grinning from ear to ear and his eyes shining with excitement. There was a groan that came from Zero's throat before any words came from his lips.

"It doesn't matter. What are you doing in here? I already told you that I didn't want to be disturbed and there's still leftover pizza in the fridge for you to warm up."

"W - Well, I didn't want to eat without you! I th - thought we should eat together, y - y'know~?"

Zero had lifted a single side of his monobrow, not quite sure how to process that. It was only brief, though, as he'd turned back around and focused back on his project. He was grumbling about being annoyed and not wanting to deal with this shit, but Morty had taken that as an invitation to get closer, skipping up next to Rick and using the light that was provided by the doorway to navigate the room, avoiding whatever was on the floor with slow and meticulous steps, not wanting to fall on anything or to break anything - as to avoid the wrath of Zero Rick. Of course, he hadn't quite realized that his very existence in Zero's life was enough to illicit said wrath. Regardless of that, though, here was Rick Fan, curious and enthusiastic.

"So are ya gonna tell me what you're working on, Zero~?"

"If I tell you, will you get out of here?"

"Y - You won't know until you try!"

There was a silence that lingered for a few seconds as Zero considered his options. If he told Morty what he was doing, that might encourage more questions, or maybe it would encourage him to continue to try to "hang out" or "bond." While that was something Rick was looking to avoid, he couldn't quite shake off the allure of having Morty leave him alone in the moment. After all, if he could get him to go away now, he would be able to get him to go away later, too. With a shrug, he'd decided that there was no harm in telling Rick Fan what he was up to, especially since it was particularly unimportant anyways.

"They're glasses that I can use to scan people. It reads their brainwaves and tells me what kind of music they like. For science, or something."

Morty seemed amazed at Zero's invention, eyeing it with renewed curiosity and pursing his lips as he'd thought about staring at people and testing them out. At the moment, he couldn't think of any practical application for the glasses, but that was probably why he was the Morty and Rick was the genius. All the same, though, Rick Fan seemed to want to share an opinion with Rick, cheerfully holding that smile he'd had the entire time and a certain lilt in his voice that screamed innocence.

"W - Wow, Zero, those sure are nifty~! But if you wanted to know my favorite kind of music, y - you could just - just ask me, y'know~? A - And it's not just music, either~ You c - could ask me anyth-"

Rick lifted a hand to Morty's lip, silencing him and groaning, his free hand rubbing his temple as he'd lightly pushed Morty backwards, turning back to the glasses and pulling the magnifying glass over to a more optimal position so that he could continue his work. There was a headache that rumbled in his head and he'd attribute the growing pains in his mind to the fact that Morty was there. He'd grumbled a bit before waving Morty away, his words dripping with a certain disdain and annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. D - Do you ever stop talking? Seriously..."

"Well, s - sometimes I do~"

After saying that, Rick Fan had skipped away, to mind his own business, which Zero used as his chance to continue his work, free of the distraction of a Morty and finally free of the source of his growing headache. In the distance, he'd heard Rick Fan remove the pizza from the fridge, toss a couple of slices onto a plate, and toss them into the microwave. It didn't take long for the smell of reheated pizza to waft into the garage. With a small sniff, Rick sighed and his own stomach groaned for sustenance. His eyes rolled and his focus shifted back to the glasses. He'd get his own slices later.

* * *

A gasp rang through the night air as Morty sprang up from the sheets, getting up in a panic with sweat pouring down all over his body. He lifted a hand to his face as he felt along it, almost as if he was trying to register that he could - in fact - feel his face. His eyes closed solemnly as tears streamed down his cheeks, shivering as he remembered his nightmare, shaking his head and sobbing. Rick Fan clutched at his Rick plush and sniffled, having an idea and rolling out of bed, putting on a pair of Rick-themed slippers before opening his door and making his way over to Rick's room.

As he'd gotten to the door, he'd thought to knock, but stopped himself, not quite sure if Zero was awake or not. If he wasn't, Rick Fan had certainly wanted to avoid waking him up. Deciding that it was safer for him, he'd grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, rejoicing on the inside when he'd discovered that it was unlocked. Peeking into the darkness, he'd heard the light breathing that was coming from Zero Rick's lungs. It seemed he was sleeping. Gulping to brace himself, Morty came into the room and slid onto Rick's bed, laying in it without giving Rick any signals that he was there first.

What happened next was only a few brief moments, Rick Fan squeaking as Zero Rick had very quickly spun from his laying down position and was now holding Rick Fan in a firm arm-hold, holding a pen to the helpless Morty's temple. His words came out roughly and gruffly, straight into Morty's ear and causing the young boy to shift uncomfortably.

"Who are you? Who sent you?"

"Z - Zero, p - please, it's - it's - it's me! "

"... Morty? What are you doing in my bed…"

Before Morty could say more in response, he'd let the boy go - scooting back to give him room as he'd groaned and put the pen back under his pillow. Morty took a deep breath as he'd tried to regain his composure and he'd turned around to take a look at Rick, who had since turned on the lamp on his nightstand so that he could see Rick Fan. Morty had started to speak before he'd stopped, trying to think about what to say. It wouldn't hurt to be truthful… probably.

"W - Well, I had… uh… a nightmare… So I wanted to sleep with you tonight…"

Rick facepalmed and grit his teeth, trying not to chew out Morty. It was clear that the young boy was already terrified from his dream and from what had just happened. Even though he hadn't wanted to be a part of M.A.L-I.C.E., he probably at least had to take care of who he was assigned to, or else the Cop Ricks would be on his ass again. Sighing with defeat, Rick had simply laid back onto the bed and lowered the setting on the light, patting the spot next to him and closing his eyes. There was a shine of hope in Morty's eyes before the lamp had gone off and he'd excitedly curled up next to Zero and got comfortable, spooning against the older man without hesitation.

"Th - thanks~ Good night, Zero…~"

"Whatever…"

It wasn't long before Morty had fallen asleep next to Rick, a sigh coming from the old man as he'd tried to get his own sleep. Morty kept brushing back against him, though, so he was forced to wrap an arm around the boy to hold the little guy still. Unfortunately, that didn't quite help and Zero was starting to feel Morty brush himself back against Zero's crotch. The soft light upon Morty's face also revealed a soft expression. It had kind of caught him off guard - how cute Rick Fan looked. There was also an interesting scent that was wafting off of the young body, enticing Zero and causing him to take a deep breath, not quite knowing what he liked about it.

He didn't quite know what compelled him to do it, but it was almost as if he couldn't help himself. Rick's face dipped into Morty's hair and he'd taken a strong whiff, the scent of Morty's shampoo filling him up with so many feelings he couldn't even begin to describe it. There was a certain level of self-loathing that came with this, though. His thoughts raced and there was one resounding thought as he'd continued to indulge in this strange urge.

Ugh, what the fuck…? Am I becoming one of **those** Ricks…? I always thought they were kinda disgusting, so I'd always invalidated them. But I think… I get it now...

His crotch began to react accordingly, a light blush forming on his cheeks as his hardening member pushed against Morty's back. There was a certain softness to the pressure that he'd felt over their clothes, and he couldn't quite place what compelled him to do what was happening next - other than pure, unadulterated lust. Pulling himself away from Morty, he'd pulled his dick out and took a deep breath, the scent of the young boy filling his nostrils once more and pushing him to do something dark . His fingers wrapped around his rod and he'd started to stroke along the length of it, every movement deliberate and guided towards reaching the final goal of orgasm.

Morty had shifted slightly, moaning in his sleep and causing Rick to freeze instinctually, not quite sure if he'd awoken his partner. Thankfully, Rick Fan hadn't yet woken up, causing Zero to let out a sigh of relief, his hand on his dick releasing the unintentional death grip. Something about Morty's moan, however, had unlocked something else inside of Zero's mind, his breathing becoming just a bit more intense as he'd started to stroke himself again, the tip pushing just a bit against Morty's shirt and sending a jolt of pleasure through the old man's body.

Just on that thought, he'd started pushing himself against Morty's back, loving the feel of young, smooth skin rubbing against his dick and he'd began to lose himself to the pleasure of this sin . He almost didn't care whether or not Morty woke up at this point. He didn't have to answer to the little shit and he was free to do what he wanted. There was a tinge of conscience in him though that simply called for the older man to be more careful, but fighting against that bit of conscience was also something that pushed the old man along and added to the thrill. His hand only began to stroke faster, working the shaft like a stripper on a weekend, his eyes starting to roll up as he'd found himself enjoying this far more than he'd thought he would. Suddenly, he could hear Morty's voice, a bit of a moan as the words came out of his lips.

"Mmmm… Z - Zero…~"

It was then that Rick decided it was all-or-nothing, working himself harder and faster to incite his orgasm, pushing himself off and grunting before releasing his juices onto Morty's back. Breathing heavily, Rick collapsed back against the bed, looking over at Morty. It seemed - by some sort of miracle - he hadn't woken Morty up. Reaching on the side of the bed, he'd pulled up a conveniently located towel and cleaned Morty off, sighing softly and going back into his thoughts.

Fuck, I can't believe I did that. I'm fucking disgusting. I really **am** becoming one of those Ricks. Fucking hate it, I shouldn't ever do this shit again. God, it's repulsive…

After he'd finished cleaning Rick Fan off, he'd rolled onto his back and away from Morty, finding the boy to be a sufficiently deep sleeper to not notice the lack of warmth on his back now. Zero stared at the ceiling, reaching his hand up to do the usual thing and massage the bridge of his nose, trying to forget about what he'd just done. Yet, at the back of his mind, he was still thinking about how good that felt and how it would be nice to do it again. His thoughts began to compound on themselves as he was drifting off and there was one last, lingering thought as darkness began to take him.

… But is it really that bad…?


	3. Chapter 3: Pissing Me Off Part 1

The next day, there's no mention of what happened the night prior. Zero goes back to working on his own plans and Rick Fan is left to his own devices as well. In his own room, Rick Fan was working with some origami paper, smiling happily and caught up with trying to make a paper crane. Strewn across the desk, there were already several attempts, some of the birds folded lopsidedly or with torn body parts. Even despite that, though, Morty wasn't letting himself get down about it, smiling on and continuing to try and make the best-looking crane that he could muster. It took much longer than he'd thought it'd take, but - after a couple dozen failed attempts - Rick Fan finally managed to make a decent crane. Getting excited, he'd placed it delicately on his palm before covering over it with his free hand, stopping it from falling off. He'd hopped off of his chair with a slight butt-bump and was on his way to show Zero.

Coming into the garage, Rick Fan peeked inside, the entire room covered in darkness - save the lamp that Zero was working at. There was an annoyed groan as Zero turned around to face Morty and he'd flipped the light switch on, temporarily blinding Rick Fan with surprise. When his vision had returned to him, Zero was looming over him, leering at the young boy. A bit oblivious to the situation, Morty had raised his hands up and lifted one to reveal to Zero the crane that he'd worked so hard on. Of course, Zero's leer hadn't let up and he'd lifted his hand up from his side to smack the crane upwards and out of Morty's hand. Rick Fan yelped as Zero's palm made contact with the back of his hand, rubbing it from the stinging sensation.

"Is that all you wanted to show me? Wasting my time with this tiny piece of shit?"

"W - Well, y - yeah, b - b - but I worked really hard on it~!"

Morty had an earnest look on his face, eyes sparkling with positivity and hope that threatened to blind the edgy scientist's darker sensibilities. Rick rolled his eyes and turned back around, lifting a hand for Rick Fan to follow. The boy picked up on this and skipped behind the scientist, a giggle with each bounce and a spring with each step. Rick picked up a piece of paper that was on his work desk, pushing it over to Morty and turning back around to focus on the glasses that he had been working on before. Morty eyed them again before his pupils shifted their focus to the paper that Rick was handing to him. Examining what appeared to be a flyer, Morty could see the black silhouette against the lavender paper, noting that the shadow was shaped like Rick holding a guitar. At the top what text in red - outlined by white for easier viewing - that read, "Rock On and Rock Out! Come see Zero jam on his guitar for 5 schmeckles! You don't want to miss this!"

"Well, if you want to work really hard on something, then at least be useful. Make more of these flyers. I've got a show to plan for and you could be using your time on something more productive."

Rick Fan took the flyer from Zero's hands, looking at it with a sense of awe and wonder. It looked so cool, and he didn't have any words to describe his excitement. His eyes turned to Zero and he'd nodded earnestly, his hands shaking from excitement. His mind was abuzz with how he'd get this done and he was going to prove to Zero that his presence there was for good reason, and he could be useful. Just the thought of being acknowledged by a Rick was what kept him going, and now he had a chance to do that! Going from zero to sixty, Morty had head out of the room, screaming from down the hall,

"I - I'LL MAKE THE BEST FLYERS YOU'VE EVER SEEN. Y - YOU'LL SEE, ZERO!"

As Morty turned the corner, Zero let off a sigh of exasperation, getting up to close the garage door, pushing it closed firmly and allowing the tumbler to click back into place. Going back to his seat, he'd turned the lights back off and allowed the lamp to be his only source of light, looking through the magnifying glass to adjust the lenses on the glasses. He had to focus on other things. Especially since he'd been thinking about what happened last night - and he couldn't get it out of his mind. A light blush lit up his cheeks as he'd remembered what he'd done and his mouth formed into a scowl. No, it wouldn't happen again…

Rick Fan was standing at a street corner at the intersection of Devil's Way and Blazed Boulevard, looking around for anyone who was willing to take a look at the flyer. There was a beaming smile on his face as he'd passed his homemade flyers out to the public, excited to be helping Zero with anything at all. It was the least he could do, since Zero had taken him in. Going from street corner to street corner, he was glad to be able to help his new Rick however he could. Even as Rick Fan was passing out these flyers to the public, he'd remembered what Zero said to him before he'd left,

"You get out there first. I'll meet you there, or something, I guess."

Satisfied with his work, Morty was happy to be passing them out. He could only hope that Zero liked them too! What Rick Fan wasn't realizing, though, was that everyone who took a flyer would eventually just end up laughing at the advertising as they walked away - no one was taking it seriously. Zero was able to see this for himself as he'd seen Rick Fan on the corner, approaching the boy to see his progress on the whole matter. With a few glances and hearing a few chuckles from the surrounding Ricks, it hadn't taken him long to piece everything together. Panic and embarrassment began to flood his cheeks and Zero sprinted over to Rick Fan, who was just about done handing all of his flyers out. Taking them from the boy in a huff, Zero looked at the papers that Rick Fan was handing out, and the color began to empty from his cheeks.

[ **FlorinaLyndis** \- on Ao3 there is an image here of SRF and Zero. The image has the text "Com3 See My Rick. He is so k00l 8912 Rick Road" to see the image find us on Ao3, same username as here. Sadly doesn't allow for images to be posted. :C]

"How… How many of these did you hand out…?"

Morty's eyes gleamed with excitement and pride as he'd giggled and spun around on his heel, not quite seeming to pick up on the vibes that Zero was putting out. His reply was simple, and Zero found more emotions building up inside of him that were threatening to push through.

"M - Most of them~! Those are all that are left~"

"... We're going home."

"B - But I'm almost d -"

" **We're going home.** "

Zero grabs Rick Fan by the arm and drags him along, the Morty barely putting up a fight as he was more shocked and confused than anything else. The most damning part was, as they were passing by a trash can, Rick had thrown the remainder of the flyers away. Rick Fan's heart sank and he'd lowered his head in shame and in pain. Tears began streaming down his cheeks and he didn't understand what had caused Zero to do that. He'd thought they were cute...


	4. Chapter 4: Pissing Me Off Part 2

Alone in his new home, Super Rick Fan was laying on the couch and sighing softly. He still couldn't grasp what had Zero in such a mood since yesterday. He worked really hard on those flyers, and people were smiling and laughing about it, so what was the big deal? Turning onto his back, he lifted his Rick plushie above his head and looked at the surrogate Rick, the huge smile on its face putting a certain calm in Morty's mind and putting a smile on his own face. There was something reassuring about having someone you were such a fan of in a plush, cute form. More than reassurance, however, were… other feelings.

Sitting up on the couch now, Morty leaned back into the cushions and pushed his pants down a bit, revealing an erect member, modestly sized for his figure. Morty looked into his plush's eyes, biting his lower lip as he'd freed up one of his hands and began stroking his dick. The thought of Zero being mad at him was hurting his heart, so his mind played out a grand fantasy in his head. The soft, gentle touch of Zero's hand stroking his hair, his fingers gliding along his cheek in a soft caress… The thought of it was enough to get Rick Fan going and he was finding himself wanting to know the gentle, loving side of Zero. His hand was pumping slowly as he descended into his worked up mood, moaning softly.

"Oooh Rick…I'm so - so sorry for upsetting you."

Don't worry, baby, I'm not mad at you. You're such a good boy Morty, my special little guy. Always doing your best for me.

"R - really Rick?"

[ _ **FlorinaLynids:** In this space there is art, that's a retelling of this scene. View this story on Ao3 to see the art._]

Yeah, Morty.

His mind wandered to the feeling of Zero's hands working along his body, perhaps pinching and teasing his nipples… or maybe the soft stroke of his palm along Morty's bare ass… or maybe even the feeling of his lips against the young boy's, that particular thought pulling forth a moan from Morty's lips.

"Mmmm, R - Rick...d - don't stop."

You like it when I touch you, don't you baby boy? Let me make you feel even better.

"Y -Yes, **please** Rick...I - I want to feel you."

Arching his back upwards, Morty slipped his free hand behind him and under his pants, groping his ass aggressively and working himself up, imagining that was Rick's hand. He let off a heavy moan and his eyes began to roll back up into his head, his imagination running rampant as Zero, in his head, was ravaging his body. Quickly bringing his hand to his lips, he'd spat on his fingers and sucked on them briefly, moaning and whining beggingly. The reasoning for this became clear as his hand dove back into his pants and he'd shoved two of his lubed-up fingers into his asshole, squealing a bit as his fingers wriggled inside of his tight hole.

As they squirmed around inside of him, Morty could feel his walls begin to give way, loosening up as he'd taken a few deep breaths. Before too long, he was sliding a third finger into his body, letting the thickness of his digits settle in and allowing his tight hole to get used to it. As soon as his anus had let up, his fingers began moving again, pumping in and out of his body and sending wave after wave of pleasure through him, drool beginning to roll from the side of his lips as he'd moaned in ecstasy. As if to surprise himself, he'd pushed a fourth finger into himself and his squeal came out briefly before he'd held his mouth open silently, taking the feeling in. He was so tight, and he had rarely ever done four fingers before. As a result, the stinging sensation that was occupying his asshole remained for a bit longer than usual before giving way to another few waves of pleasure. His mind was aflame with thoughts of Rick's dick now, pumping inside of him and grinding against his inner walls, his desire overflowing through his lips as he begged for more.

"Grandpa - ah~ It feels so - so good inside…~!"

 **Fuck** , I love you so much….ugh….you're so tight… You're my good little slut... Isn't that right, Morty? Are - are you ready for Grandpa's hot load to fill you up?

Hearing that voice in his head, Rick Fan was on the verge of release. His fingers wriggled inside of him as he'd pumped them in and out aggressively, imagining the entire length of Zero's cock driving into him and reaching his deepest parts. His eyes began to close as he'd immersed himself in every little sensation and allowed his imagination to bury himself in his lust. As Morty tugged at his member more fervently and ravaged his anus with his fingers, he hadn't heard the sound of Zero walking into the house, the boy's voice carrying effortlessly through the empty space and causing Zero to follow the sound instinctually. Seeing Morty on the couch and jerking his rod to his plush, Zero couldn't help but grimace, taken aback by Morty's earnest tugging. He looks down at his own crotch and feels the inevitable growth, half-chub cock pushing against his jeans. Groaning under his breath, he'd rolled his eyes and facepalmed gently enough so that it didn't make a slapping sound, not looking to alert the boy to his presence too soon. His cheeks flushed a light pink as he'd watched Morty do his work, wondering just what to do. It didn't take him long to figure it out, though, and he'd began his silent approach towards the horny bastard.

Rick Fan certainly wasn't letting up, not realizing that Zero was there. The young boy's breath grew into a fiery pitch as he'd thrust his cock eagerly into his hand and his fingers drilled into his anus without restraint. Before the both of them had even realized it, Morty was screaming out and his jizz shot out in a hard jet, coating the coffee table with a streak of white and splattering off to the sides as well. Zero's cheeks darkened further as he'd watched the boy and found himself enjoying this weak moment of voyeurism. However, he couldn't let Morty realize this, and his voice came out aggressively - his face contorted into a scowl.

"What the hell are you - are you fucking doing?"

Morty had yelped in surprise and he'd turned around to face Rick, his face flushed crimson all the way from his neck up to his ears. His head turned to face the source of the voice, biting his lip to stop himself from saying something stupid and trying to figure out what to say. Zero was mad enough as is, so he didn't want to make his Rick any more mad than he already had… Nothing came to mind quickly enough, though, and he'd ended up stuttering incoherently for a few moments, trying to capture what he wanted to say clearly. Rick slammed his fist down on the couch, causing Rick Fan to jump in surprise again and whimper weakly.

"I said… What the hell are you fucking doing? What weird fucked up shit is this?"

"N - nothing! A - And this isn't weird… n - not that weird! Plenty of Ricks and M - Morty's do th -"

Zero raised his hand up in a "stop" gesture, glaring at Rick Fan with a severe intensity that the boy had no idea what to do with. He'd felt like he'd fucked up so many times over the past couple of days, and Zero was starting to hit his limit of tolerance. Rick Fan gulped nervously and looked away from Zero, tears streaming down his cheeks. Rick watched the young boy and his eyes thinned before he'd dismissively sighed and turned away from the boy.

"I don't want to hear it…"

"S - Sorry… um... Zero? Ugh… wh - where were you anyway…? I - I haven't seen you all day…"

"I was busy cleaning up your fucking mess, and in the end I just decided to cancel the show. I'm a laughing stock now… I can't even think to show my face right now, thanks to you! I'll have to wait until this bl-"

Rick was cut off by the sound of his stomach growling. He'd forgotten to pick up food… He would've facepalmed again if he wasn't convinced that all this facepalming would have given him a bruise. Rolling his eyes, he'd turned around and headed into the kitchen, pulling his cell phone out from the inside pocket of his coat. Noticing this, Rick Fan quickly jumped into action, wiping his cum-coated hands on his pants before pulling them up and running after Zero, using his hand to grab the older man's wrist and stop him from calling for a pizza. Zero looked down at him with a puzzled look, also noting that there were still traces of Morty's sperm on his hand, smearing onto his wrist.

"W - Wait, Zero! When - when was the last time you've had a - had a decent meal? And n - not take out or something out of a box?"

"I don't fuckin' know. Why does it matter? I'm hungry as hell!"

"I - I'll make you something! Be right - right back, I promise! Just a quick trip to the store~!"

Before Zero could respond, Morty was already on his way. As the young boy spun around, Zero was eyeing the boy's assets . He'd caught himself in the moment and shook his head, snapping himself back to reality. Looking down at his crotch, there was the realization that he was still hard, though. Biting his lower lip, his mind raced, thinking about what he'd just witnessed and - now that Rick Fan was out - there was no one to stop him from letting loose.

I - I hate that little fuck up… but he's kinda cute...so...fucking...cute. **No,** this is not okay! What the hell is wrong with me - what am I thinking?!

"A - And this isn't weird… n - not that weird! Plenty of Ricks and M - Morty's do th -"

Hearing that replay in his mind had tilted Zero a bit, but he couldn't deny the allure of it all. How intriguing it was. He needed relief. He needed itnow . Dashing to his room, he'd closed and locked the door behind him, dropping his pants and falling into his chair. Without hesitation, he'd started to jerk his dick with one hand and lifting the cum containing wrist up to his nose. Zero breathed in the scent of Rick Fan's jizz, eyes rolling up as he was starting to lose himself in the fantasy. In the moment, Rick was focused on his hand tightening around his cock, imagining that it was Rick Fan's anal ring clenching on the rod. Morty was riding his cock like a champion jockey, working the shaft up and down with his bubbly soft cheeks and knowing just what he was doing to Zero. The look on Rick Fan's face as he'd given Zero the delightfully lusty "bedroom eyes."

Feels good, doesn't it you stupid whore? A lot better having the real thing instead of some dumb plush!

Ooooh Zero, y - yeah, it's so - so good! I love the feeling of your huge dick inside of me. Granddaddy Zero has the best cock, I love it **so** much~!

 **God, this is disgusting… I - I can't believe I'm getting off to this… F - Fuck...**

It didn't take long for the self-deprecation to work itself into a sort of kink, though. Zero found himself stroking harder and more roughly when he'd thought about how sick it was, and that only made him want more. Morty was riding his dick even harder now, moaning and urging him to release every little drop into his dirty fuck hole. This drove Zero into a bit of a mental corner, just about ready to burst at the suggestion and the erratic movement of his hand showed that.

Moving onto something just a bit more deranged, Zero Rick had noticed the cum on his wrist again and he'd gulped a bit nervously, looking down at it like it was a fresh line of coke. Closing his eyes, he'd flicked his tongue out at the droplet and let the salty flavor coat his tongue, groaning with a ferocity that had surprised even himself. Before too long, he'd bit his lower lip to stifle any significant sound and he'd erupted onto the carpet of his room, getting the winding fibers of the floor dirty with his jism.

Ugh - dammit that felt really good… **shit**...

Rick wasn't allowed to wallow for long, though, as he'd heard a knock at his door. Very quickly and skillfully, he'd grabbed his bedside towel and cleaned up quickly, barking at the door with annoyance.

"Wh - What?! What do you w - want?!"

"U - Um… I made dinner~... but there's a...a problem ...!"

It seemed that Zero had completely lost track of time. He was so busy wanking it, he hadn't noticed Rick Fan had already come home and made them dinner. That surprise was short lived, however, as there was… something wafting through the air. First, it was the smell of burning. Then the smoke. Panic filled Zero's mind first, as he'd burst through the door, pushing Rick Fan out of the way and onto the floor, sprinting past him and into the kitchen. There was a bit of a flame that was starting to climb to the ceiling. Acting quickly, Zero pulled out his portal gun and sent the flaming pot to another dimension, quickly solving the problem of the fire. However, the scent of burning lingered. Any panic had dissolved and caught on fire, burning into an intense anger.

Rick Fan was coming from around the corner and peered into the kitchen, looking at Zero's back. Currently, the scientist was shaking, very clearly infuriated. Morty wanted to speak up and apologize - after all, he'd wanted to help and make dinner. Zero couldn't have been too angry… right? At the same time, though, he'd realized that he'd messed up quite a few times this week already, and his words got trapped in his throat. He knew he couldn't apologize enough. Rick pulled his phone out of the inner pocket once again, this time Morty not stopping him. Pizza again…

It was almost a whisper, as Morty could barely muster the courage and strength to say it:

"I - I'm sorry, Zero… I - I'll… I'll make it up to you, I p - promise…"


End file.
